The Return
by pesi
Summary: The night shift is falling apart and Sara even more so without Grissom


**Disclaimer well if you don't know there not mine by now…**

**A/N had to do this storey I tried to resist but couldn't**

Sara wondered into the locker room her brown hair hung in slight curl just above her shoulders her usually pale skin tone slightly whiter than usual and he eyes conveying stress and fatigue.

Sara swung her locker door open and was greeted by a twig, well branch with a accompanying cocoon. At first she'd liked it, it was so Grissom but now it was annoying her probably because she'd spent he past twenty-five hours analysing it, what it meant. What she wanted was a note 'I miss you' would have kept that smile on her face.

"Hey Sara" Catherine's voice drifted in catching Sara by surprise and she slammed the locker shut. Catherine looked surprisingly fresh considering the four hours they had just sent processing a dusty house her clothes didn't have a mark on them compared to Sara's slightly grubby red tank top, but to be fair Catherine hadn't crawled under the house.

"Look Sara I know your angry"

"I'm not" interrupted Sara. Cath had clearly taken the locker slamming as the anger that was been shown towards her by everyone "I'm upset" corrected Sara "you didn't trust us, I'm angry at what you did but mostly I'm just upset. I forgot how lonely it was, not been trusted it hurts" said Sara turning to Cath and walking by leaving Cath stunned, she had expected a ear bashing like she'd got from Nick.

Sara wondered into the break room where the air was thick with tension everyone sat silently when Catherine walked in. The group was now sat around the table ready to discuss their latest case that they had been forced to work together on.

Sara had her mind on other things, not her gift although that was making the occasional appearance but Grissom. She wished she'd done something different when he left but she was too hurt she'd told him she didn't' want him to go but he still did. She understood why he done it, it didn't' mean she had to like it. He was coming back soon she wanted him to but she was scared she couldn't gauge his reaction on the phone his voice it's normal monotone compared to hers sobbing as she told him she was pregnant.

**Last night**

Hands shaking Sara dialled his number she was sat on the bathroom floor tissues piled up around her from her slightly hysterical sobbing fit when she'd seen the two lines

"_Sara"_ he must have caller id on

"Hey sorry I know it's late"

"_I imagine you've just got up,"_ answered Grissom

"I've been up for a bit. Gil I need to tell you something" Sara's voice caught and she had to take a deep breath to stop herself crying again

"_Sara is everything ok?"_

"That depends I'm pregnant"

There was pause _"when did you find out?"_ that was Grissom into the facts

"I just did the test"

"_Sara…..I'm not sure what to say"_ that was it Sara was sobbing and she knew Grissom could hear

"_No Sara please I'm happy I mean it's a lot to take in but….Sara we will cope with this" _there was a noise in the background

"Your coming back?" asked Sara "your not staying there"

"_Sara why would I stay your not here. I know how you felt about me leaving but I needed to, Sara we'll talk properly when I get back I don't' think this sort of thing should be discussed over a phone, I love you"_ there was a click as he hung up leaving Sara sat on the bathroom floor trying to compose herself before she went to work.

"How long is this going to last?" asked Cath breaking the silence

"What?" answered Nick sharply. His usual casual exterior now conveyed anger. He had given a death glare when Cath took the chair next to him rather than the one at the end of the table.

"The silent treatment"

"How long des it take to rebuild trust?" replied Nick. Great the arguing was going to start again, Sara had, had enough of it to be honest she's had enough of work something she never expected. She wasn't feeling that great most of the time she was fine but every now and then nausea would wash over her.

"Lets just work the case," said Warrick stepping in as adjudicator for the hundredth time that shift. Warrick was sat next to Sara closer to the door his chair back from the table almost as if he was trying to stay away.

"Well the last time anyone saw her was the 23rd that was a week ago," said Greg

"Sara you with us?" asked Warrick waving his hand in front of her face noticing she seemed to be starring out the window Sara jumped and knocked her drink across the table. Greg made a feeble attempt to stop it from happening but ended up getting wet.

"Yer sorry" said Sara getting up and wiping her drink up leaving Nick to go back to glaring at Cath form where he was sat next to her. Sara took he seat up opposite Catherine again. Sara had drifted off into her thoughts again she was trying to picture Grissom's face when she told him, it wasn't helping her rolling stomach it was making her feel like she was on a roller coaster.

"Hey" Nick's angry voice snapped her back everyone was staring.

"Sara I was asking you something or am I not been included again," said Nick while looking at Catherine

"Look Nick I've told you why I did it"

"Yer after you think…"

"Nick" Sara found herself stood up and shouting at Nick her eyes glistening with tears, great now her hormones had to kick in. Greg was slightly scared Sara had jumped up looking like she was about to cry she had both hands gripping the side of the table.

"I get why your upset I am. Going on about it isn't going to do anything I don't get why Catherine did it but she did because she thought it was ok. Lets face it I don't' think Keppler is a man to take no for a answer"

"Oh so you think it's ok" Nick shouted back Warrick had a hand on Sara's arm trying to get her to sit back down

"No it don't but I'm sure Catherine did it for a good reason and I'm fed up of everyone leaving" now she was channelling getting into dangerous tertiary "how long could you keep it up for anyway we practically bullied Greg into it she's been your friend for years was that going to be it. I don't' get it, I don't get why you can walk away after knowing someone for that long" Sara suddenly realised what she was doing and dropped back into her seat her cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. Catherine was sat stunned at Sara she actually stuck up for her.

"Sara I didn't' mean to upset you, I'm sorry" said Nick realising Sara was on the verge of tears.

Sara was desperately tying to pull the tears back but she was beginning to feel sick, now was not the time. Sara shot up from her seat for a minute Nick thought she was going to shout at him instead she tied to push past warrick's chair which was stuck out but she stumbled over it grabbing the side as her stomach revolted.

"Sara" Catherine was up now she didn't know why Sara was going but seeing how upset she looked and after what she just did Cath felt she needed to go after her but she didn't need to go far as Sara tripped over Warrick chair grabbing the back of it and vomiting on the floor.

"Hey" Warrick pushed his chair away grabbing Sara's arm and leading her to the free chair at the head pf the table. Now Sara was desperately trying not to cry she was too embarrassed.

"Sara" Cath was crouched down at Sara' side. Greg looked frightened stood at the other end of the table seeing Sara like this was something he never expected

"I want to go," said Sara between sobs she only got a few feet when she felt sick again so she bolted past everyone and made a run to the toilets.

"I'll go," said Cath simply following her

"Sara" called Cath entering the toilets and been greeted by the sound of retching.

After Sara had finished she managed to stand up looking rather distressed.

"I'm ok"

"Oh you look ok," said Cath steadying Sara who seemed to be swaying slightly

"I just need some fresh air," said Sara in just as stern voice as Cath

"Ok" Catherine decided it was best not to argue at the minute.

Catherine and Sara sat in the grass outside the lab the cool night air making Cath wish she had a thicker top. What she wasn't expecting was Sara to suddenly bust into sobs.

"Sara, Sara what's the matter" Catherine didn't have a clue how to deal with Sara when she was in a good mood but like this.

"I've messed up"

"Messed up what?" asked Cath softly trying to get Sara to look her in the eye

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh" was Cath's answer, she didn't even know Sara was seeing someone, maybe it was a one night stand although that didn't' seem like Sara

"He's not going to comeback I've driven him away"

It took a minute for this to register to Catherine "Sara are you and Grissom"

"We were, he said we still are but he left. I rang he said he'd come back but he's not I messed up we were careful" said Sara looking at Cath her cheeks running with tears

"Why would you think I wouldn't come back honey?" both Cath and Sara turned to see Grissom stood behind them looking rather tired.

"All the thing I love are here, you and my child" he bent down and pulled Sara into a hug. Catherine was in shock the amount of information she was processing followed by Grissom been human and having actual feelings was enough to confuse anyone.

"Your not meant to be back yet," said Sara pulling away slightly

"I need to sort something's out I did, nothing was keeping me there" he replied stroking Sara's hand he had in his "came back to chaos, Hodges has a betting pool on whose going hit who first, thinks Keppler's investigation someone. Then I get told you had a hissy fit threw up and did a runner, Hodges words not mine" he added getting a slight smile

"I hate morning sickness," said Sara with a half smile.

Catherine had excused herself and joined the others who had started question her

"Hodges say's Grissom back" said Nick straight away "have you seen him"

"Where's Sara is she ok?"

"Sara's here and yes" all eyes turned on the doorway where Grissom was stood one arm wrapped around Sara

"Yes I'm back anything else?"

"Who are you?" Keppler's voice drifted in

"I'm Gil Grissom, supervisor," answered Grissom

"Oh, I'll just go do some paper work then" he said leaving the group

"One question" said Nick "what's going on?" he asked

"Well I think I'll skip the details but I'm pregnant" said Sara "and Grissom's the father"

There was a silence before Catherine broke it

"Congratulations" she threw her arms around Sara and was quickly followed by Greg.

"I have a question what was the cocoon about?" asked Sara

"It symbolized rebirth starting afresh, I found it and thought it was interesting…I didn't know what to say" he said looking apologetic "Catherine told me it was the thought that counted" he said as Cath's mouth hung open "I thought you'd upset someone at work over there and was trying to make amends If I had known I would have suggested flowers and diamonds" said Cath with s smile "or ginger biscuits" she added getting elbowed by Sara.

Ecklie was surprised to see the night shift together in the break room from what he had heard they were at breaking point. He was even more surprised to see Gil Grissom kissing Sara Sidle he was so busy staring he walked straight into the lab wall.

"Who betted Ecklie would be knocked out?" shouted Hodges holding up the betting pool.

THE END- thank you for reading this I hope it was worth it please R & R 


End file.
